Falling For Your Enemy
by Pyua Yami
Summary: Xana is a girl, materialized on earth, and Odd falls for her. But what can he do since Xana is his enemy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

A/N: My first fanfic. I don't expect it to be good, but please read and review. I'll try to update at least once a week. And just to warn you, I might add some cliffhangers. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1: Xana Materialized.

The gang was hanging out at the bench, just talking, when a girl walked by them. The girl had jet black hair and golden eyes. She's wearing a black tank top, black jeans, and black boots. The gang noticed her and wondered who she is.

"Who is she?" Odd asked.

"I never seen her before," Yumi said, "She must be new here."

"I think you're right, Yumi," Jeremy said, "Someone needs to show her around,"

"And I know the perfect candidate," Ulrich smirked looking at Odd.

Odd looked back, wondering why he was looking at him like that until he finally got the idea.

"Me?" he asked with wide eyes

"Who else?" Ulrich asked with smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Fine," Odd sighed as he got up from the bench, "who knows? I might like her." Odd walked away to the girl.

"As if that'll be a surprise," Ulrich whispered to the gang, who laughed at his joke.

Meanwhile, Odd was looking for the girl, when he found her sitting on a bench alone.

'She really is beautiful,' Odd thought before mentally slapping himself, 'what are you thinking, Odd? You don't even know her and you're already falling for her.' Odd walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Hey," Odd greeted, "I'm Odd Della Robbia. Your name is?"

"Ally," the girl responded, looking at Odd and smiled, "Ally Smith."

"Nice name," Odd complimented.

"Thanks," Ally smiled, making Odd blush.

'Why am I blushing,' Odd thought, "Um, I wanted to ask you that if you need someone to show you around," Odd said, "because if you do, I can show you around."

"that'll be nice," Ally smiled, making Odd blush once again, "thanks."

"no problem," Odd said when his blush was gone, "let's go." He got up and held out a hand for Ally, who gladly accepted, and walked away with her. But unknown to Odd, while they were walking, a familiar symbol appeared in Ally's eyes

A/N: I warned you about the cliffhanger, did I? I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. Like it? Hate it? Review and I'll know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Xana Attack

A/N: Well, I managed to get on my grandmother's computer so I can upload this chapter. I hope to get a review this time. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Odd was busy showing Ally around, until he got a phone call from Jeremy.

"Odd, come to the factory. It's a Xana attack!" Jeremy exclaimed from the phone.

"But what about Ally?" asked Odd, "I'm supposed to show her around,"

"You can worry about that later," Jeremy said, "We need you now!"

"Okay, okay, I'll be there in a sec," Odd said, "Hey Ally, I need to go…" He stopped short when he realized Ally was nowhere to be found. "Ally? Where did she go? Oh well, I'll worry about it later," he ran off to the factory.

Odd arrived a few minutes later, "Odd, you made it at last," Jeremy said, "Hurry to the scanner, Ulrich is running low on life points,"

"Got it!" Odd gave thumbs up before heading down to the scanner room.

Minutes later, Odd was virtualized into Lyoko only to find everyone having trouble with Krabs.

"Hey Jeremy, I'm gonna need my overboard," Odd said.

"Coming right up!" Jeremy said before materializing the overboard. Odd quickly got on and rushed to help the others.

Ulrich was having trouble with the Krab. When it was about to deal him the final blow, a familiar arrow came out of nowhere and shot it down. Ulrich looked up and saw Odd flying over him, "About time!" Ulrich said.

"Sorry I'm late," Odd said, "Now I have to help the others," He flew off to help Aelita and Yumi, who were having a trouble with a Krab as well. Odd shot a laser arrow and brought the Krab down. Aelita and Yumi looked up and saw Odd coming down at them. "Hey, you called for backup?" Odd grinned.

"Are we glad to see you," Yumi said.

"No problem," Odd bowed, making Aelita giggle and Yumi roll her eyes.

"Okay you can brag later, Odd," Jeremy said, "We got a tower to deactivate,"

"No problem, Einstein," Odd Said before turning to Aelita, "Need a ride, Princess?"

"Thanks," Aelita said, hopping on.

"Jeremy, I'll need the overbike," Ulrich said.

"Coming right up," Jeremy said before materializing the overbike.

"Thanks," Ulrich said before turning to Yumi, "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Yumi said, hopping on the overbike with Ulrich. With that, they sped off toward the tower.

Things were going smoothly until Jeremy announced, "Guys, there's something by the tower, I can't seem to identify it,"

"Great, I wonder who it is," Odd said.

"Only you would get excited about this," Ulrich said.

"Shut up!" Odd said before speeding off ahead of Ulrich. When they arrived at the tower, a girl was standing in front of it. She has black hair and a black mask that only covers her eyes. She's wearing a black strapless dress that only ends at her knees, and black slippers.

"Who is she?" Odd asked in amazement.

"I don't know," Aelita said, "I never seen her before,"

"It doesn't matter," Ulrich said, "let's just deactivate the tower,"

The girl was just standing there, doing nothing. But when the others got close, the girl took out a dagger and threw it at Ulrich, who barely had time to dodge. "What the heck?" Ulrich said.

"Um, I don't think that she's on our side," Odd said.

"Gee you think? I didn't notice since she THREW A DAGGER AT MY HEAD!" Ulrich shouted.

"Okay, sorry," Odd said, putting his hands up in a surrendering position.

"No matter, defeat her quickly so we can deactivate the tower," Jeremy said.

"No problem, Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted, firing an arrow at the girl. However, the girl quickly took her sword out and deflected the arrow. "Whoa! Quick reflexes." Odd said

"I'll show you quick, Supersprint." Ulrich shouted, jumping off the overbike and ran toward the girl at high speed. However, when he got closer, the girl disappeared. "What? Where did she go?" Ulrich asked. The girl reappeared behind him and stabbed him, devirtualizing him instantly.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted, jumping off the overbike and throwing her fans at the girl. The girl blocked them with her sword and fired a laser at Yumi, devirtualizing her as well.

Now the only one left was Odd, who was standing in front of her with his arm pointed at her. "Who are you?" He asked.

The girl smiled and said, "Your enemy," Then she ran at him and swung her sword at him. Odd was quick enough to dodge her attack fired his Laser Arrows. The girl blocked them and disappeared again. Odd, however, was ready for that move, because as soon as she reappeared behind him, he ducked under her attack and kicked her, knocking her to the ground.

The girl was about to get up, but Odd held her down by planting a foot on her wrist. "Don't move," He said, pointing an arm down at her.

The girl smirked and disappeared again. Odd was surprised and quickly looked around to find her until he found her sitting on a rock. Odd pointed his arm at her, waiting for her to attack, but to his surprise, she didn't. Instead she stood up, turned her back to him and said, "You may pass, but next time you won't win," She then disappeared, leaving Odd confused for a moment, but then he shook it off and turned to Aelita.

"Aelita, deactivate the tower," Odd said.

"Okay," Aelita said before running off to deactivate the tower.

While she was deactivating the tower, Odd was thinking about the girl. 'Who is she? And why did she let us pass?'

A/N: Well that's the end, and it was long too. Now I'm tired. Anyway read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who is she?

A/N: I'm back with a whole new chapter! Sorry it took so long; I was busy with some school stuff. Now let's start.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

After Aelita deactivated the tower and a return to the past, the gang found themselves at the bench again.

"I wonder who that girl was," Ulrich said.

"It doesn't matter," Yumi said, "All that matters is that she's the enemy."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Odd said.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked, wondering what Odd was talking about.

"Well, after she devirtualized Ulrich and Yumi, she let us pass. But she told me that next time we won't be so lucky." Odd explained.

"I wonder what her motive is," Aelita said. (A/N: Sorry, I forgot to mention that Aelita is materialized in this story. The reason she didn't say anything in the first chapter because I forgot about it. Back to the story.)

"We'll find out sooner or later." Jeremy said.

"Oh crap, I almost forgot!" Odd exclaimed.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm supposed to show Ally around today!" Odd said, before running off. "See ya!"

"Figures," Ulrich muttered.

Odd was running to the place where he found Ally. When he got there, he found that Ally was nowhere to be seen. 'That's weird,' Odd thought, 'she was here last time.'

"Excuse me," a voice said behind him. He turned around to see Ally smiling at him, "I was wondering if you could show me around."

'That's not how we met last time,' Odd thought. But he pushed that thought aside and said, "Sure, I'll be glad to show you around. Your name is?" Odd already knew her name, but he had to pretend he doesn't because that would make her suspicious.

"Ally. Ally Smith," she said, "you are?"

"Odd Della Robbia." He said.

"Cool name," Ally said, making Odd blush. 'Oh man, she's making me blush again,' he thought, before shaking it off.

"So, shall we get going?" Odd asked.

"Yes, we shall." Ally said, before walking off with Odd.

A/N: That's it. Sorry about it being short. I ran out of ideas. If you want, you can help me with ideas for the next chapter. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ally is WHAT?

A/N: Finally, this chapter can be uploaded. I could've uploaded it yesterday, but I wasn't able to get on the computer. Anyway, let's start this. But first, I like to thank donyat123 for the idea. Let's go!

After Odd showed Ally around and classes were over with, the gang, with the exception of Odd, was sitting at lunch, trying to eat their less than edible food.

"I wonder where Odd is," Ulrich said.

"Probably still showing Ally around," Yumi said, "it's kind of obvious that he likes her. Speak of the devil." Odd came into the cafeteria with Ally to get their lunch.

Jeremy looked at Ally with a suspicious look on his face and said, "There's something off about her."

"What do you mean, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"There something about her that says she's bad news," Jeremy said, "I can't put my finger on it."

"Well whatever it is, we can figure it out later," Ulrich said, "because here they come." Odd and Ally sat down with the others with Ally sitting next to Odd.

"Hey guys," Odd said.

"Hey," Ulrich said, "who's your friend there?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Odd laughed, "This is Ally. Ally, these are my friends, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you," Ally said.

"Nice to meet you, too," Aelita smiled at Ally.

"So, where are you from?" Ulrich asked.

"The U.S." Ally said.

"What's it like?" Odd asked, "Any good food there?"

Ally giggled, "not much interesting, but there is good food."

Odd grinned, "cool!" Everyone laughed at Odd, including Ally.

"So you dorming with anyone?" Jeremy asked.

"No," Ally shook her head, "Speaking of which I still have to unpack."

"I'll help you," Odd said as he finished his lunch.

"Thanks," Ally said, getting up and left. Odd was about to leave until Jeremy called him.

"What's up?" Odd asked.

"Be careful around her, Odd," Jeremy warned, "she could be trouble,"

"You're just being paranoid, Einstein," Odd said, "Although it was weird,"

"What was weird?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, when Jeremy called and told me that Xana was attacking, Ally disappeared. And after we returned to the past, we met in a totally different way. The first time we met, she was sitting on a bench. This time, when we met I couldn't find her at the bench, but she walked up to me and asked if I could show her around," Odd explained.

"That is weird," Aelita said.

"Don't worry," Odd said, "I'll keep an eye on her. If she's bad I'll let you know."

"Be careful," Aelita said.

Odd winked at her, "Don't worry, I will." He said before leaving.

"That's exactly what we're worried," Yumi said. The others nodded in agreement.

Odd caught up with Ally and asked, "So, where's your dorm?"

"Who said we're going there?" Ally asked darkly.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked. Ally turned to him and the Xana symbol flashed in her eyes.

"Uh oh," Odd said. Ally blasted him with electricity, knocking him out. She picked him up with one hand and carried him to the factory.

When Odd woke up, he was in sector 5 of Lyoko. "Where am I?" Odd asked.

"You're in sector 5," a voice said. Odd turned to the voice, and saw that it was the masked girl that he fought in Lyoko.

"You!" Odd said, getting in a fighting stance.

"Yes, but you recognize me as someone you know," the girl said, taking off her mask.

Odd gasped in shock, "Ally?" he asked.

Ally shook her head, "not Ally." She said, "Xana."

A/N: Uh oh, looks like Odd found out that Ally is Xana. But will he attack her? And why did she kidnap him and took him to sector 5? It'll all be revealed in the next chapter. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What's going on?

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I was busy with stuff. Before I start this chapter, I just want to say if anybody wants to rewrite this story, go ahead, I don't mind. Just don't take the credit, because this story is mine! I'll still be writing this one. I'm just letting you know that you can rewrite this story if you want. Just don't take the credit. If you do, I'll delete this story. Let's start this already.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

Odd was staring at Ally or Xana with shock, anger, in confusion, "You're… Xana?" He asked.

Ally nodded, "but how?" Odd asked.

"How, you ask?" Ally said, "I used the materialization you used to materialize Aelita, and I just came out this way."

Odd then glare at her, "what are you up to? And why did you kidnap and brought me here?" he asked, pointing his arm at her, ready to fire an arrow.

"To warn you," Ally responded.

"Warn me?" Odd asked, "About what?"

"The true threat," Ally responded.

"True threat," Odd said in a disbelieving tone, "As if you weren't threatening enough,"

It was Ally's turn to glare now, "You think I'm the real threat?" She scoffed, "please I'm only working for him."

"Who?" Odd asked.

"Your true enemy," Ally smirked. Odd then tackled her to the ground and pinned her there.

"Enough games, Xana," Odd growled, "tell me what you're up to, now!"

"I'm not up to anything," Ally responded, "I'm just working for him,"

"Who?" Odd asked for the second time.

"Xanadu," she responded darkly.

Odd gulped, "Xanadu?" he asked.

"A being far more worse than I am," Ally said, "you know how dangerous I can be,"

"You did try to kill us," Odd joked, although there was no kind of humor in it.

"I know," Ally sighed, "I didn't have a choice,"

"What do you mean?" Odd asked.

"I told you, I'm working for Xanadu," Ally responded, "whatever I'm doing is only his plan and his alone."

"You're saying that there is something out there that is more evil than you and wants to take over the world," Odd said.

"Not take over," Ally shook her head, "destroy,"

Odd gulped, "Destroy?"

"And once he's done with your world, he'll continue to destroy the entire universe." Ally said.

"We can't let that happen!" Odd shouted, getting off of Ally.

"What are you going to do?" Ally asked, "He's more powerful than me."

"You can help us," Odd said.

"I can't," Ally shook her head sadly, "I'm supposed to serve Xanadu, not help you destroy him."

"Who said you have to do everything he says?" Odd asked.

"He created me!" Ally shouted, shocking Odd by surprise.

"What?" Odd asked.

"He created me," Ally said again, her voice softer this time. "I have no choice but to obey him." She looked like she was about to cry.

Odd walked up to Ally and put a hand on her shoulder, "but you chose to warn me about Xanadu, did you?"

"I wanted to stop him," Ally said, "but I couldn't beat him on my own. I needed somebody's help."

"You want me to help you?" Odd asked.

"I know it's hard to believe for you, helping your enemy." Ally said, "But I need your help, Odd."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Odd asked, "How do I know that this isn't one of your twisted plans to get rid of me?"

"If I wanted to get rid of you I would have done it by now," Ally said coldly.

"Oh," Odd said, "should I tell my friends, then?"

"No, it would ruin everything." Ally said. "I'll warn you about when Xanadu will have me attack, but that's all I can do."

"Cool." Odd said. Ally sighed and begun to walk away. "Wait," Odd said, making Ally stop and turn to him. "How do I get out of here?"

"I can help you with that," Ally said as she took out her sword and threw it at him, devirtualizing on impact. Odd stumbled out of the scanner, breathing heavily.

"Well, that's answers my question," Odd mutters as he walks out of the scanner room.

A/N: Oh, a plot twist. Didn't see that coming, did you? What will happen next? Review and you'll know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Secrets

A/N: I'm back with a whole new chapter. Let's get this started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Odd has been hanging out with his friends less than usual ever since he found out that Ally was Xana. His friends are wondering what's going on with him and would like to know what's up.

In Odd and Ulrich's dorm, Odd was getting ready to see Ally. A part of him was wondering why he was still hanging out with her. After all, she is Xana. But another part of him knows that the main reason is because that he is falling for her.

'I must be insane,' Odd thought, 'who would've thought that I would fall for her," He was about to leave, until Ulrich came in.

"Odd, there you are," he said.

"Here I am," Odd grinned, "what do you want?

"Well, how about telling me why haven't you been hanging out with us lately," Ulrich said.

Odd gulped. He didn't want to tell him that Ally is Xana. Half the reason is that she told him not to. The other half is that he was afraid that the gang might make him stay away from her. And he did not want that. He hated lying to his best friend, but he had no choice.

"No reason," Odd lied, "just been busy with Ally lately,"

Ulrich raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "busy huh?"

Odd glared and punched him in the arm, "not that busy," Odd said, "besides it's not like that,"

"Yet," Ulrich said, rubbing his arm and still smirking.

"Whatever," Odd said," I'm going to see Ally. Why don't you give your girlfriend Yumi a call?"

"Odd, I'm going to kill you when you get back here!" Ulrich yelled, blushing.

Odd grinned and walked out of the dorm. He loves doing that to Ulrich. Even though, it's going to risk him getting killed one day.

Odd walked up to Ally's dorm and knocked on her door. She opens the door and smiled at Odd.

"Hey Odd," She said.

"Hey Ally," Odd said, grinning, "What are you doing?"

"About to leave and going for a walk," Ally responded, putting on a black jacket, "want to come?"

"Sure," Odd said and left with Ally to go walk in the forest somewhere.

(A/N: This would be a great place to end it, but I kept you waiting too long for this chapter, so I'll just continue.)

Odd and Ally were walking in the woods. Odd was enjoying spending time with Ally. Ally, however, was looking at Odd with curiosity.

'I don't get it,' Ally thought, 'he knows I'm Xana, yet he acts all nice and trusting to me. Isn't he afraid that I might turn on him?'

Odd caught Ally looking at him, "is something wrong, Ally?"

Ally blushed and looked away, "nothing,"

Odd didn't buy it, "Ally," he said in a stern tone of voice. (A/N: Out of character, I know.)

Ally sighed, "It's just that…" She paused and Odd looked at her with curiosity, "you know that I'm Xana, yet you act so nice and trusting to me. Why?"

"Why wouldn't I trust you?" Odd asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ally glared at him, "Why? Didn't you hear the part that says I'm Xana?"

"I heard you," Odd shrugged, "And it's really no big deal to me,"

Ally grabbed Odd by the shirt and pulled him closer to her, "Why?" She asked with gritted teeth.

"Because even though you did try to kill us a lot of times, you were nice enough to warn me about your master twisted plan. That proved that you trust me, so I should do the same to you," Odd said.

Ally let go of Odd's shirt and turned away from him, "thanks," she muttered.

"There's something I need to ask though," Odd looked at Ally seriously.

"Spill," She said.

"What does Xanadu need to fulfill his plans?" Odd asked.

"He needs either Aelita's memory or…" She paused again.

"Or what?" Odd asked. Ally just looked down. "Ally, you can tell me,"

"Destroy me," Ally whispered.

"What?" Odd yelled, "You can't be serious!"

"I am," She responded darkly, "Xanadu used half his power into creating me. If he destroys me, he'll get his full power back,"

"I won't let that happen!" Odd said.

Ally turned to him, "what will you do, huh?"

"I don't know," Odd put hand on her shoulder, "but we'll find a way. We always do."

Ally smiled and hugged Odd, "thank you,"

"no problem," Odd said.

Ally then leaned towards Odd and kissed him. Odd was shocked at first, but quickly kissed her back. The kiss lasted for five seconds before finally pulling away.

Odd smiled, "Well, I guess that's another thing that we'll have to keep secret,"

Ally smiled and nodded before they kissed once again.

A/N: Aw, how sweet. I had to put the romance stuff in sooner or later. All right, I need a vote. Should I have Odd's friends finding out Ally is Xana or should I keep it a secret a little longer. Vote now! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Battle on Lyoko.

A/N: Well, I looked at the reviews and I decide it to keep it a secret a little longer. Besides, I wasn't gonna have Odd tell them anyway. He loves Ally too much to give her away now. I'm talking too much. Let's start.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Ally and Odd was about to walk to the dorms when Ally received a phone call.

"Who's that?" Odd asked.

"Xanadu," Ally said, "he probably wants me to attack."

"What? I don't want to fight you now!" Odd yelled.

Ally kissed Odd on the cheek, "I know you don't, but you have no choice."

"I know," Odd kissed Ally, "I just don't want to fight you now that we just got together."

"I don't either, Odd," Ally sighed, "but we have no choice. If we want to keep this is a secret a little longer, we have to act like enemies.

"Okay," Odd said, kissing Ally again before running off, "see you on Lyoko!"

"yeah," Ally said, "see ya." She then turns into a specter and heads towards the factory. Once there, she virtualizes herself into Lyoko. She lands in the ice sector and looks at a way tower and activates it. She then summons a bunch of monsters and put on her mask. After that, she waits for the Lyoko Warriors to come.

In Jeremy's room, Jeremy was working on something, until he heard a beeping noise.

"Activated tower in the ice region?" Jeremy said. "Okay, I'll call the others."

Ulrich is in his room playing with kiwi, until Jeremy came in saying, "Ulrich, it's a Xana alert. Call the others and tell them to be on the factory on the double."

"Okay," Ulrich said, picking up his phone and called Odd.

Odd was on his way to the sewer entrance when he got a call from Ulrich.

"Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"Odd, come to the factory! Xana's attacking!" Ulrich said.

"Okay, I'm in the woods so I'll see you there," Odd said.

"Where's Ally?" Ulrich asked.

"She went back to her room," Odd lied, "she had something to do." Odd could tell that Ulrich is suspicious of what he said.

"Okay, just get there soon," Ulrich said, hanging up. Odd sighed in relief, thinking that was way too close. He then ran to the factory.

"I called Odd. He said he's on his way," Ulrich said.

"Didn't you said Odd was with Ally a few minutes ago?" Jeremy said.

"yeah, he said that she went to her room to do something," Jeremy had a suspicious look in his face.

"what's up, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing," Jeremy said, "just call Yumi and let her know that Xana's attacking," he then ran off to the factory with Ulrich.

Yumi and Aelita were watching a movie at Yumi's house when Yumi received a phone call from Ulrich.

"hello?" Yumi said.

"Yumi, is Aelita there with you?" Ulrich asked.

"yeah, she's here. Why?" Yumi asked.

"Xana attack. Meet us at the factory!" Ulrich said.

"okay," Yumi said, hanging up.

"What's wrong, Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"Xana alert. We got to get to the factory." Yumi said. With that, both Aelita and Yumi ran out the door and to the factory.

Odd was the first to arrive. making sure nobody was around; he pulled up the map and saw what's going on.

"Looks like Ally's got a big battle waiting for us," Odd said, "I wish I didn't have to fight her now."

The others appeared at the elevator and Odd turned around to greet them.

"Odd? When did you get here?" Yumi asked.

"He was in the forest when we called," Ulrich said.

"Oh," Yumi said, "Well, let's go to Lyoko. Who knows what Xana's doing on earth."

"Alright, get down to the scanners and I'll transfer you," Jeremy said and the others nodded.

After getting transferred to Lyoko(A/N: I didn't feel like doing the procedure, so don't ask.), the gang landed in the ice sector and waited for Jeremy's instructions.

"Okay, the tower is due south from where you are," Jeremy said, "But be careful, there are monsters and our little friend is there."

"Great," Ulrich muttered and Odd had to resist the urge to glare at Ulrich.

"Let's just get to the tower," Aelita said.

"I'll bring in your vehicles," Jeremy said and seconds later, the Overboard, the Overbike, and the Overwing appeared. Odd hopped on the Overboard, Ulrich on the Overbike, and Yumi on the Overwing with Aelita as passenger. With that, they sped off towards the tower.

At the tower, Ally saw them coming and smiled, "Come and get me," she said.

Odd saw her and said, "You guys handle the monsters, I'll take care of her,"

"Odd!" Ulrich shouted, but Odd had already taken off toward her.

"Good," Ally smiled and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Odd asked when she disappeared.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" Ally asked, reappearing behind Odd on the Overboard and kicked him off, taking control.

"Aw man, no fair!" Odd whined, yet he smiled because he wanted to see how Ally does on the Overboard.

Meanwhile Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita were battling the monsters, "Yumi take care of the Hornets, and I'll handle the Blocks."

"All right," Yumi said, heading towards the Hornets.

Ulrich sped off towards the Blocks and when they saw him, they started firing at him. Ulrich dodged and jumped off the Overbike, sending toward a Block and destroying it along with the Overbike. Ulrich then landed on the ground and supersprinted towards another Block and destroyed it. A Block managed to hit Ulrich from the behind in made him fall on his front.

"Ulrich, 70 life points left!" Jeremy announced.

"Lucky shot, punk," Ulrich growled.

Yumi and Aelita were flying away from the Hornets on the Overwing. When the Hornet saw them, they started firing at her. Yumi turned around and threw her fans at the Hornets. One hit its mark, but the other missed its target and that made the Hornet fire at Yumi and hit her in the arm.

"Yumi, 90 life points left!" Jeremy said.

Yumi caught her fan and fled away from the Hornets. Aelita decided to use her creativity to make a glacier appear in front of a Hornet, making it run into the glacier and destroying itself.

"Nice one, Aelita!" Yumi said.

"Thanks," Aelita said.

Odd was having trouble in his battle with Ally. After all, she stole his Overboard, leaving him to fight on foot. Ally charged at Odd on his Overboard and swung her sword at him. Odd barely dodged and fired his Laser Arrows. Ally dodged and slammed Odd into a glacier.

"Odd, are you okay?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, I'm good," Odd said, getting back up. 'She's really not hesitating. Maybe I shouldn't hold back either.' "Laser Arrow!" he shouted, firing more arrows at Ally and managed to hit the Overboard. Ally jumped off before it was destroyed and landed in front of Odd.

"Not bad," Ally said.

"Thanks, but it's not over yet," Odd said, pointing his arm at her.

"Bring it," Ally muttered, pointing her sword at him.

Yumi and Aelita were still fleeing from the hornets as they were still firing at them. One of them managed to hit the Overwing, destroying it, making Aelita and Yumi fall to the ground.

"Man, I really hate those guys," Yumi growled, getting up. The hornets start to fire at Yumi and she managed to block them with her fans. Yumi then threw her fans at the hornets and just like last time, they managed to hit one of them, but the other one dodged and fired at Yumi, hitting her and knocking her to the ground.

"Yumi, 70 life points," Jeremy announced.

"Dang it!" Yumi shouted. Aelita used her creativity to shield them from the Hornet's attack. Yumi took this chance and threw her fan at the hornet, this time hitting it.

"Nice job, Yumi," Jeremy said.

"No problem," Yumi said.

Ulrich was still fighting the Blocks. The Blocks fire at Ulrich and he block them with his sword. He then jumped into the air, landed on one of the Blocks, and stabbed it through the eye, destroying it. The other Block fired at Ulrich, hitting in the back.

"Ulrich, 40 life points left. Two more hits like that and you're done for!" Jeremy yelled.

Ulrich got back up and used Triangulate on the Block. The Block looked confused and started fire at Ulrich, which was a fake. The Block then fires at another Ulrich, which was also at fake. The real Ulrich ran towards the Block and stabbed it, destroying it.

"Good job, Ulrich," Jeremy said.

"Thanks, where's Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Still fighting the girl," Jeremy said.

"I'll help," Ulrich said, running towards the battle.

"Ulrich, wait!" Jeremy called, but it was too late.

Odd and Ally was still fighting. Odd fired laser arrows at her. Ally blocked them with her sword and swung at him. Odd dodged by flipping over her. Odd landed behind her and fired laser arrows at her and hit her on the back.

"Odd, she only has 75 life points left," Jeremy announced.

Ally growled and fire a laser at Odd and hitting him in the chest.

"Odd, you have 75 life points left," Jeremy said.

Odd was about to get up but Ally pinned him down.

"Couldn't you have taken it a little easier for me?" Odd whispered so no one could hear him.

"You know I can't do that," Ally whispered, raising her sword to finish him off. She didn't, however, because Ulrich came up from behind her and swung his sword at her. But Ally fast reflexes allow her to block his attack and fired a laser at Ulrich, hitting him and knocking him back.

"Ulrich, 15 life points left!" Jeremy shouted. Ally stabbed Ulrich in the back, devirtualizing him.

"Ulrich!" Odd shouted, then he looked at Ally, who shrugged and said, "Fast reflexes," Then she slashed Odd with her sword, devirtualizing him too. Ally could fell that Aelita was close to deactivating the tower so she disappeared.

Aelita and Yumi ran to the tower and Aelita ran inside and deactivated it.

"Do we need to return to the past," Ulrich asked.

"No, Xana didn't do anything bad on earth, so we don't need to," Jeremy said.

"I'm out of here," Odd said.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy said.

"To check up on Ally to make sure she's okay. See ya," With that, Odd disappeared into the elevator.

Ulrich looked at the elevator with a suspicious look.

"I think he's hiding something from us," Jeremy said.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, bring the others in." Ulrich said. With that, Jeremy brought Aelita and Yumi back to the real world.

A/N: Finally, I'm finished. This was the longest chapter I ever work. By the way, Ally and Odd still love each other. They just have to act like enemies so the others don't get suspicious. But Ulrich and Jeremy are already suspicious. What happens next? Review and find out!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Suspicions

A/N: here's the 8th chapter, and it's short. Sorry, I know you were probably waiting for a long chapter, but there's not much going on in this one. Here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Jeremy has called Aelita and Yumi to his room for a meeting. Ulrich is already there, sitting on Jeremy's bed, and looking rather nervous.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't invite Odd?" He asked.

"You said yourself that Odd was hiding something from us, and that's why we're having this meeting," Jeremy said.

"Still, it's wrong of us to have this kind of meeting behind his back," Ulrich said.

"It's also wrong of him to hide something from us, especially if it involves Xana," Jeremy said.

"You really think that Odd is hiding something that involves Xana?" Ulrich asked.

"It's a possibility, but we can't be sure," Jeremy said.

By that time, Aelita and Yumi came in through the door.

"What's up?" Yumi asked.

"We think Odd is hiding something from us," Jeremy said.

"What could he be hiding from us?" Aelita asked.

"Don't know, but I'm sure it's has something to do with Xana," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, if Odd knows something about Xana, he would've told us," Ulrich said.

"True, but why Odd hasn't been hanging out with us lately," Jeremy said.

"It's probably Ally," Yumi said, smirking, "You know he's fallen heads over heels for her."

"That's also why I called this meeting," Jeremy said, "I think the reason Odd hasn't been hanging out with us lately is because he knows something about Ally that he doesn't want us to know."

"You think it involves Xana?" Aelita said.

"No way!" Yumi shook her head, "If it involves Xana, then he would've told us," (A/N: Sounds familiar?)

"I know," Jeremy said.

"And why would Ally be involved with Xana in the first place?" Ulrich said.

"I can't be sure," Jeremy said, "I just think that there's something about her…"

"…That Odd knows and we don't?" Aelita finished. Jeremy nodded.

"Well then we should just ask him," Ulrich suggested.

"I doubt he would tell us," Aelita shook her head, "Whatever he knows about Ally, I bet she doesn't want him to tell anybody."

"Knowing Odd, he would do anything to make a girl he likes trust him, even if it means keeping a secret from his friends," Ulrich said.

"We need to know what Odd knows about Ally," Jeremy said, "Especially if it involves Xana."

"How are we going to get him to tell us?" Ulrich said.

"Let's get him in here tomorrow after class, we can ask him some questions," Jeremy said.

"Odd won't be willing to tell us," Yumi shook her head.

"Then we can't let him leave until he answers them," Jeremy said.

"But won't that be interrogating him?" Aelita said nervously.

"It doesn't matter," Jeremy said, "If Odd knows something about Ally, we need to know."

"Jeremy, I'm not so sure about this," Ulrich said nervously.

"It's the only way," Jeremy said. The others reluctantly nodded. Unknown to them, Odd was currently listening through the door and ran to Ally's dorm.

A/N: That's it. Again sorry for being short. Look like Odd's friends are close to finding out Ally's secret. Too bad they don't know about Odd listening to their conversation. What happens next? Review and you'll know.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Interrogation

A/N: The 9th chapter is here! I warn you, I'm not good at making interrogations but I'll try the best way I can. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Ally is in her room, doing something on the computer, until Odd knocked on the door.

"Ally, it's me! Open up! We have a huge problem!" Odd said, his voice sounding urgent. Ally opened the door and Odd came rushing in.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked as she shut the door.

"We got a problem. I think the others are close to finding out your secret." Odd said.

"What? This can't happen yet! I haven't even found any program I can use to destroy Xanadu," Ally shouted. (A/N: Ally was trying to find a way to destroy Xanadu the whole time. That's why she told Odd to keep her being Xana a secret.)

Odd hugged her, "Relax, Ally. It'll be okay." He comforted her.

"You think so?" Ally asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

Odd chuckled, thinking how cute she was looking like that, "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." He said. "Though, they're going to ask me questions about you."

"You're not going to tell them my secret, are you?" Ally asked worriedly.

"What? No way! I would never, ever do that!" Odd said shaking his head like a madman.

Ally giggled, "Good. But what are you going to say to them?" she asked.

"I'll just say I don't know anything. Don't worry, I won't give you away until the time is right," Odd said.

"That'll be when I find something that helps me destroy Xanadu," Ally muttered.

Odd chuckled then kissed her. "You're such a kidder," He said.

"Thanks," Ally giggled. They kissed again when all was said and done.

The next day, Ulrich managed to bring Odd into Jeremy's room so they can have their little "talk". They started to ask him questions and Odd did his best to answer without giving Ally's secret away.

"You sure that there's nothing strange about her?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, for the last time, there's nothing bad about her," Odd said in an irritated tone.

"Look Odd, We're asking you these questions because we think you're hiding something from us," Jeremy said.

"And why would I hide anything from you? We're friends, aren't we?" Odd asked.

"Look, the reason why you're hear is because you're hiding from us, so spill," Ulrich said.

Odd jumped up off the bed and gave Ulrich a nasty glare, "I can't believe you! You're interrogating me, are you?"(A/N: He knows, but he's upset anyway.)

"It's not like that, Odd. Its-" Ulrich said, before Odd cut him off.

"Then what is it then? Because it sure looks like a freaking interrogation to me!" Odd said angrily. He was about to storm off, until Ulrich grabbed his arm.

"Look Odd, it's not that we're interrogating you. It's just that we're asking to see that if you know something about Ally that we don't," Ulrich said.

Odd yanked his arm away from Ulrich and said, "If you want to know so much about Ally then find out for yourself! I'm not telling you anything! And if you even think about interrogating Ally like you did me, then you can say goodbye to a member of the group!" Odd then walked out and slammed the door, leaving Ulrich and Jeremy to think about what just happened.

"Told you that it was a bad idea interrogating him," Ulrich said. Jeremy just told him to shut up and went back to his computer.

A/N: That's it. Not much happening here. But something will happen in the next chapter. I'm not telling, so you're just going to have to review and find out in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Secret Revealed

A/N: it's been a while since I updated. Anyway, here's the 10th chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

The gang, minus Odd, was hanging out in the cafeteria.

"So, how was your interrogation with Odd?" Yumi asked.

"It didn't go well," Ulrich responded.

"How bad was it?" Yumi asked.

"Let's just say he won't be hanging out with us for a while," Jeremy said.

"He didn't take it well, I suppose?" Yumi asked. Ulrich and Jeremy shook their heads

"I feel bad for him," Aelita said.

"Why? He's hiding something from us," Ulrich said.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have interrogated him like that. Sure we don't know anything about Ally and Odd probably knows something, but the reason is that he likes her and wants her to trust him. You would understand if you were in his shoes," Aelita said. Ulrich and Jeremy looked a little guilty.

"You're right, Aelita," Jeremy said. "We shouldn't have interrogated him."

"We know that he's doing this because he likes Ally, but he's hiding something from us and we need to know." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, I know you don't like Odd hiding anything from you, but please think of Odd's feelings. Would you tell anyone if I had a secret that I wouldn't tell anyone you know?" Yumi asked.

"No, but…" Ulrich said.

"So what makes you think that Odd would do that to Ally?" Yumi said, cutting him off. Ulrich could only hang his head down, since he has nothing else to say.

"Maybe we should apologize to him," Jeremy suggested and Aelita agreed.

"You think he will forgive us?" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich, he's Odd. He can't stay mad at anyone for a day." Yumi said, making Ulrich smile.

"We'll apologize to him later; right now I need to do something in my room real quick,"

"Okay, where is Odd anyway," Ulrich asked.

Odd was in Ally's dorm, telling her what happened with his friends.

"I just can't believe that they would interrogate me like that. They're supposed to be my friends, right?" Odd asked.

Ally put an arm around his shoulders, "It's okay, Odd. It's my fault, anyway,"

"Don't say that!" Odd said, "It's not your fault."

"is too," Ally said, getting up, "They know nothing about me, you're the only one that knows I'm Xana, and I'm forcing you to keep it a secret," Odd didn't say anything. "Maybe you should tell your friends."

"NO!" Odd shouted, "They would make me stay away from you! I don't want that!"

"Is your love for me so important that you would risk losing your friends?" Ally shouted.

"Yes!" Odd shouted, surprising Ally. "My love for you is so strong; nothing will EVER keep me away from you. Even if my friends say I should, I would stay with you till the end. You know why?" Odd put his finger on her chin, making her look up at him. "Because I love you, Ally. Understand that?"

Ally had tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say, except, "I love you too, Odd." With that, they embraced each other, with Ally crying on his shirt. (A/N: Sappy, isn't it?)

"I still think you should tell your friends," Ally said as she stops crying.

"You sure?" Odd asked.

Ally nodded, "I hate having you keep secrets from your friends, Odd."

"We'll tell them together," Odd said. Ally nodded and grabbed his hand. Odd took a deep breath and called Ulrich.

"Odd?" Ulrich answers.

"Ulrich, bring the others into my room, now. I need to tell you something," Odd said.

"Okay. And Odd, about earlier…" Ulrich said.

"Forget it. We'll worry about that later," Odd cut him off.

"Okay," he hung up.

"you sure you want to do this, 'cause if we do this there's no turning back." Odd said.

"I'm sure," Ally said.

Few minutes later, Ally and Odd were standing outside of his and Ulrich's dorm.

"You ready?" Odd asked Ally, who nodded. With a deep sigh Odd and Ally enters the dorm, where everyone was waiting.

"Odd, why is she here?" Ulrich asked.

"Because she's why I called you here," Odd said with a sigh, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Odd?" Aelita asked.

"It's about Ally," Odd said, looking at Ally, who only squeezed his hand tighter.

"I knew it! You are hiding something about her!" Ulrich shouted.

"Shut up!" Ally yelled. Ulrich said nothing and Odd flashed a thank-you smile at her before he got back to the important matter.

"As I was saying, there I need to tell you something about Ally that you need to know," he said.

"What is it?" Jeremy said.

"Ally is Xana," Odd said.

A/N: Oh my god, he told the gang that Ally is Xana! How will they react to this? Find out in the next chapter. Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Argument between friends

A/N: I decided to update this today instead of tomorrow. I kept you waiting too long for a chapter, I realized. From now on when I get a chance to get on the computer I'll update. For now let's start.

Disclaimer- I don't own code Lyoko.

"Ally is Xana,"

"WHAT?" The group yelled in union.

"You heard what I said," Odd said, "She is Xana, and I love her."

"WHAT?" The group yelled again.

"Really? How many times are you going to do that?" Odd asked, annoyed by the yelling.

"Odd! How could you not tell about this?" Jeremy said.

"Because I told him not to," Ally answered quietly.

"So you've become her slave, is that it?" Ulrich asked Odd.

"No! The reason I didn't tell you because I love her and you wouldn't let me be near her. The reason I didn't tell you at first is because I was seeing if I could trust her. And I was right," Odd looked at Ally, "because of the question she asked me."

_Flashback_

_Ally sighed, "It's just that…" She paused and Odd looked at her with curiosity, "you know that I'm Xana, yet you act so nice and trusting to me. Why?"_

"_Why wouldn't I trust you?" Odd asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Ally glared at him, "Why? Didn't you hear the part that says I'm Xana?"_

"_I heard you," Odd shrugged, "And it's really no big deal to me,"_

_Ally grabbed Odd by the shirt and pulled him closer to her, "Why?" She asked with gritted teeth._

"_Because even though you did try to kill us a lot of times, you were nice enough to warn me about your master twisted plan. That proved that you trust me, so I should do the same to you," Odd said._

_Ally let go of Odd's shirt and turned away from him, "thanks," she muttered._

_End flashback_

"That's when I knew that I can trust her, and I realized that I was in love with her," Odd said, smiling at Ally, who smiled back.

"Wait. What do you mean "her master"? You're saying that there's someone obviously stronger than Xana and she serves him?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Odd said.

"I don't believe her," Yumi said. (A/N: Figures.)

"Why? She proved that she is trustworthy," Odd asked.

"Well, for one thing, how do you know that she's telling you the truth? That's she's not using you to know all our secrets and weakness to destroy us, including you?" Yumi asked, glaring at Ally.

"What! I would never do that!" Ally shouted in defense.

"Yeah," Odd agreed, "besides she told me herself,"

_Flashback_

"_How do I know I can trust you?" Odd asked, "How do I know that this isn't one of your twisted plans to get rid of me?"_

"_If I wanted to get rid of you I would have done it by now," Ally said coldly._

_End flashback_

"That's the first thing that led me to trust her," Odd said.

"Sorry, Odd, but I don't believe you." Yumi said coldly.

"What?" Odd asked, shocked.

"She's right, Odd," Aelita said, "You know Xana's been our enemy for two years (A/N: in my story, that is.) How can we trust her? More importantly, how can we trust you? You've been keeping this a secret from us for over a week. How can we trust you?"

Odd growled angrily, "How? How, you ask? How about for a fact that I'm still alive because our "enemy" hasn't killed me yet, not that she would at all. And for a fact that SHE is the one that told me to tell you. I was against it, but she said I had to because she hates having me keep it a secret any longer, so I agreed to it. And about trusting me, we've been friends for two years. TWO YEARS! How could you not trust me?"

"because friends don't keep secrets from each other, Odd," Ulrich said.

"So I keep ONE secret from you and that throws our friendship out the window?" Odd asked.

"It's not just A secret, Odd. It's THE secret about our worst enemy being on earth, and you told us NOTHING about it!" Jeremy yelled.

"The reason is that because you would make stay away from her because that she's our enemy. Well, to me she's not anymore. She's the person I love," Odd said, grabbing Ally's hand and squeezing it tight. Ally smiled at him and she looked like she was about to cry again.

"How can you be in love with her? SHE'S OUR ENEMY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Jeremy shouted.

"Your enemy. Not mine," Odd said.

"Odd, do you remember all the times she tried to kill us, try to take all Aelita's memory. Or did you forget that in that lovesick brain of yours?" Ulrich said

"No, I haven't. but unlike you, I learn how to forgive," Odd said with a glare.

"How can you forgive her, let alone be in love with her?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, I get it now, you're not just mad because I kept Ally being Xana a secret from you, you're also mad that I'm in love with her," Odd shook his head and chuckled darkly, "and here I thought you would understand my feelings."

"No, Odd. It's just that," Aelita said, before Odd cut her off.

"Just what!" He yelled, "I can't be in love with my former enemy? And if that's it, who are you to tell me who I can or can't be in love with?"

"No one, we were just," Ulrich said, before Odd cut him off too.

"Forget it! I don't want hear your excuses! You know, the reason I agreed to this is because that I thought you would understand my feelings. But I was wrong. You wouldn't understand if it smacked you in the face, which I hope it does soon," Odd turned to leave, before he does, he turned his head and said, "oh, and just so you know, if you do kick me out of the group, I wouldn't care less. Because why would I hang out with a group of "friends" who doesn't understand my feelings," With that, he left. Ally looked at the door for a second, and then turned to the Lyoko Warriors, who were glaring at her with pure hatred.

"This is your entire fault," Ulrich growled, before Ally looked at him with a look so cold, it would've frozen him.

"No, it's yours. For not understanding Odd's feelings. Don't you see? Odd loves me and I love him. I love him so much that I regret trying to kill him in the past. and if your hatred for me is so strong for you not to see that, well, let's just say that you won't be forgiven for a while," She turned to leave, but not before turning her head and said, "or at all," in a cold voice. She opened the door and left the Lyoko Warriors thinking about what had happened with their friend.

A/N: That could've gone better, don't you agree? Will the gang trust Odd and Ally? More importantly, will Odd forgive them? Find out in the next chapter. This chapter was long, too. Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Forgiveness

A/N: The 12th chapter is here. I have nothing to say, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

The gang, minus Odd, was sitting in Jeremy's room. It's been a few hours since their conversation with Odd and Ally. And they're still thinking about what happened.

"Do you think they're right?" Ulrich asked, "About what they said,"

_Flashback_

"_Forget it! I don't want hear your excuses! You know, the reason I agreed to this is because that I thought you would understand my feelings. But I was wrong. You wouldn't understand if it smacked you in the face, which I hope it does soon," Odd turned to leave, before he does, he turned his head and said, "oh, and just so you know, if you do kick me out of the group, I wouldn't care less. Because why would I hang out with a group of "friends" who doesn't understand my feelings," With that, he left. Ally looked at the door for a second, and then turned to the Lyoko Warriors, who were glaring at her with pure hatred._

"_This is your entire fault," Ulrich growled, before Ally looked at him with a look so cold, it would've frozen him._

"_No, it's yours. For not understanding Odd's feelings. Don't you see? Odd loves me and I love him. I love him so much that I regret trying to kill him in the past. And if your hatred for me is so strong for you not to see that, well, let's just say that you won't be forgiven for a while," She turned to leave, but not before turning her head and said, "or at all," in a cold voice. She opened the door and left the Lyoko Warriors thinking about what had happened with their friend._

_End flashback_

"Do we really not understand Odd's feelings," Ulrich asked.

"I don't know," Yumi said, "We should be able to, but we can't for some reason,"

"It's because the Odd is in love with our enemy," Aelita said.

"She's right," Jeremy said, "Xana has tried to kill us many times before, and Odd is in love with her, despite those facts. How can we understand something like that?"

"He did say that he has forgiven Xana, but I'm not so sure," Ulrich said.

"What do you mean," Yumi asked.

"How do we know that Xana didn't brainwash Odd into falling in love with her?" Ulrich asked.

"That would make sense," Jeremy considered it for a moment, but then he shook his head, "but I don't think that's true,"

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Think about it," Jeremy said, "if Odd was brainwashed by Xana, then he wouldn't give away that she was on earth and he wouldn't hang out with us anymore,"

"True," Yumi said, "Not to mention that she did say that she loved him enough to regret killing him in the past.

"Yeah, but how can we be sure that she meant it," Ulrich asked.

"She did," Aelita said, "Don't forget what she said. She said that she loved him and would never use him to get rid of us. And the fact that Odd defended her love for him proved that she really loves Odd."

"Yeah, you're right," Ulrich said, "We have been blinded by our hatred for Xana that we didn't understand Odd's feelings."

"He really loves her, despite the fact that she tried to kill him," Ulrich said.

"You think we could forgive her?" Yumi asked.

"The better question is: Will Odd forgive us?" Jeremy asked and the group thinks about that for a moment.

Meanwhile Odd and Ally were sitting in Ally's dorm, also thinking about what happened a few hours ago.

"I'm sorry," Ally said sadly, "It's my fault."

"Don't say that, Al," Odd said, putting an arm around her shoulders, "It's their fault for not understanding."

"But if I hadn't made you keep me being Xana a secret, this wouldn't have happen," Ally said.

"But I wanted to," Odd said, "because if I hadn't we wouldn't be together,"

"True," Ally said, "So you're not mad at me?"

Odd kissed her, "How could I ever be mad at you?" Ally giggled.

Someone knocked on the door and Odd went to get it. When he saw that his friends (A/N: Not at the moment.) was at the door.

"What do _you_ want?" Odd asked angrily.

"Listen, we came to apologize," Ulrich said and Odd raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" Odd asked.

"About what happened in the dorm," Ulrich said.

"Why are you apologizing about that," Odd asked.

"We should have understood your feelings," Yumi said, "It's just that Xana has tried to kill us for so long and you fell in love with her. How can we understand that?"

"You can start by forgiving her," Odd said, when Ally appeared beside him.

"We understand that," Jeremy said, "But we can't. You see, we're not as easy forgiving as you are. We still need proof that Ally is telling the truth."

"Proof?" Odd asked, his voice rising "Is that what you need? Proof? Okay, here's your proof. I'm still alive, she had never tried to kill me, it was her idea to tell you that she was Xana, I love her and she loves me, and do I need to go on, or is that proof not good enough for you," the group was silent, "Not to mention the conversation we had earlier, which is good enough proof if you ask me. So what more could you possibly need?"

"Just enough so we can trust her," Aelita muttered.

"And that's not enough?" Odd yelled, "What do you want her to do that can make you trust her?

"We don't know, Odd." Aelita yelled.

"Well, until you figure that out, I won't be forgiving you anytime soon," Odd said. With that he shut the door in their face.

"Well, that could've gone better." Ulrich said.

A/N: That's it. You thought that Odd would be forgiven in this chapter? Well the truth is that they have problems forgiving Ally, not Odd. The real problem is that Odd won't forgive his friends until they forgive Ally. Will they forgive her? Review and find out


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Program.

Yep, this story is back from the dead. It's been a while since I updated this story. Let's see how it turns out.

Disclaimer: How many times do I need to tell you that I don't own Code Lyoko? Will you stop asking me already?

The gang, minus Odd of course, were in the cafeteria, talking about what happened yesterday.

"What do we do, now?" Ulrich asked.

"What do you mean, Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"I mean, what are we going to do about Odd?" Ulrich asked, "He said that he won't forgive us until we forgive Ally, but we can't."

"He's right," Jeremy said, "After all that Ally has done, how can we forgive her just like that?"

"I don't know," Yumi said, "I still can't believe Odd would forgive her that easily. He even fell in love with her."

Ulrich chuckled, "You know Odd," He said, "He would fall in love with a pretty girl, even if she was our worst enemy."

The gang laughed at that. Leave it to Odd to fall in love with their worst enemy.

"So, what do you think Odd is doing now?" Ulrich asked.

"Probably something with Ally," Jeremy said, "Why else wouldn't he come here?"

Speaking of Odd and Ally, they were at the factory, working on something in the lab.

"Why are we at the factory?" Odd asked, "Can't you work on the program in your room."

"I'm almost done with the program," Ally said, "All I need to do upload it to your lyoko form."

This got Odd's attention, "Okay, I'll bite," He said, "What are you uploading to my form?"

"Simple," Ally said, "I'm giving you some of my power."

Odd's eyes widen and his jaw dropped to the floor, "Are you serious?"

"Yep," Ally said, "It's possibly, really. All you have to do go down to the scanner room, get in a scanner, and I'll be able to upload it to your lyoko form. Piece of cake."

"Will it make me strong enough to take down Xanadu?" Odd asked.

"Probably," Ally said.

"Probably?" Odd repeated, "What do you mean by that?"

"Xanadu does have enough power to destroy the world, practically the universe," Ally said, "With my power, you might have a chance at beating him, but there's no telling if you can actually win against him."

Odd walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Ally, of course we will win," he said, "There's no way we will let him destroy the universe. So have a little faith in us why don't ya?"

Ally smiled. He can be so confident, sometimes, "Thanks, Odd."

"No problem," Odd said, "So, how do I use your power?"

"It won't be easy," Ally said, "To activate it you need to feel an extremely amount of negative energy."

Odd cocked his head to the side, "Negative energy?"

Ally sighed. Figures he wouldn't know what that means, "You have to get really angry."

"But how?" Odd asked.

"Don't know," Ally said, "But If you don't think of something, It'll be the end of your world, and the universe."

Meanwhile, deep inside of Lyoko, an evil being is plotting something. Something bad.

"The time has come," it said, "Xana has outlived her usefulness. It's time for Earth and the rest of the universe to be destroyed."

An evil laugh was heard throughout Lyoko. Whatever is going to happen, it's not going to be good.

A/N: That's the end. Sorry about it being short. There was absolutely no way I could make it longer. So what happens next? You'll find out next time. Oh, I decided to give the name of the next chapter to ease the suspense a little. Next chapter: Xanadu Rises. Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Xanadu Rises

Here's the new chapter of Falling For Your Enemy. Sorry it took so long. I was busy with some stuff. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Who said I own Code Lyoko? I didn't.

The next day, Odd and Ally were talking in Ally's room.

"So, what happens now?" Odd asked.

"I don't know," Ally said, "I guess we wait until Xanadu orders me to attack."

"Ally," Odd put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Odd?" Ally asked.

"Are you okay?" Odd asked.

"I'm fine," Ally said, "Why did you ask?"

"You seemed worried about something," Odd said, "So I was just wondering."

Ally sighed, "You're right," She said, "I am worried."

Odd sat down on Ally's bed, "About what?" He asked.

Ally sat next to Odd, "About you," She said.

"Why?" Odd asked.

"Because what if you can't activate my power?" Ally asked, "What if you can't win against Xanadu?" Tears formed in Ally's eyes, "What if you die?"

Odd hugged Ally, "Ally, that won't happen," He said.

"How can you be so sure?" Ally asked.

"I'm not," Odd said as he kissed her cheek, "But that doesn't mean we can't hope."

Ally chuckled, "With you around, how can I not hope?" She said.

Odd laughed and kissed her on the lips. After a minute, they pulled away.

"I love you, Odd," Ally said.

"I love you, too," Odd said.

Ally's phone started to ring.

"It's Xanadu," Ally said, "He wants me to attack."

"Go to Lyoko, I'll be at the factory," Odd said.

"What about your friends?" Ally asked.

"They'll come," Odd said, "I'm sure of it."

Ally nodded and turned into a spector and disappeared.

Odd ran out of the room and headed towards the factory.

Meanwhile, The gang were in Jeremy's room.

"So, what are we going to do?" Yumi asked.

"About what?" Jeremy asked.

"About Odd and Ally," Yumi said, "What are we going to do about them?"

Jeremy sighed, "I guess if they truly love each other, we should be happy for them."

"But, she's our enemy," Ulrich said.

"That didn't stop them from falling in love, now did it?" Yumi asked.

"She's right," Aelita said, "Enemy or not, we have to be happy that Odd found someone he loves."

The gang nodded and the computer started beeping.

"Activated tower in the desert sector," Jeremy said.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted!" Ulrich said.

"Not now, Ulrich," Yumi said, "We have to go to the factory. Odd could be in trouble."

The gang ran out of the room and headed towards the factory.

Odd made it to the factory and saw no one there, "Great," He said, "Now I have to wait for them to get here."

A few minutes later, the others arrived to see Odd sitting in the chair.

"Odd, you're okay!" Ulrich said as he hugged his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Odd said as he pulled away, "We have a tower to deactivate."

"He's right," Jeremy said, "Go to the scanner room. I'll virtualize you to Lyoko."

A few minutes later, The gang were in Lyoko.

"The activated tower is not far from you," Jeremy said, "I'll bring your vehicles."

Soon, The Overboard, Overwing, and Overbike were materialized in front of them.

The gang hopped on the vehicles and sped towards the tower.

"There are four Krabs and our little friend guarding the tower," Jeremy announced, "Be careful."

"I'll handle her," Odd said as he sped off towards the tower.

"Odd, wait!" Ulrich said, but it was too late.

Ally looked up and saw Odd coming towards her. She took out her sword and Odd jumped off the Overboard and landed in front of her.

"Facing me all by yourself again?" Ally asked, "I don't know if you're brave or foolish."

"Since I'm not foolish, I might as well be brave," Odd said as he fired an arrow at her.

Ally blocked Odd's arrow and swung her sword at Odd, who dodged and fired more arrows.

Ulrich and Yumi were dealing with the Krabs.

"Two for me, two for you?" Ulrich asked.

"Sounds good to me," Yumi said.

The Krabs saw Ulrich and Yumi and started firing at them.

Ulrich jumped off his Overbike and landed on top of the Krab and stabbed his sword in the eye, destroying it.

The other Krabs started firing at Ulrich, but he blocked the lasers with his sword and jumped on top of another Krab and stabbed it in the eye, destroying it.

The Krabs started firing at Yumi and Aelita on the Overwing. Yumi blocked the lasers with her fan and throws, but it missed. The Krabs managed to destroy the Overwing and send Aelita and Yumi to the ground. The Krabs started to fire at Aelita and Yumi, but Ulrich came by and blocked the laser with his sword.

"Need a hand, ladies?" Ulrich asked, smirking.

"Nope, we're good," Yumi said as she threw her fan and destroyed it.

The last Krab tried to hit Aelita from behind, but Ulrich quickly stabbed it in the eye and destroyed it.

"Watch your back, princess," Ulrich said.

"Thanks, Ulrich," Aelita said.

"Come on, let's help Odd," Ulrich said.

Meanwhile, Odd got kicked into a boulder and quickly dodged her sword as it was stabbed into the boulder.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted as he fired an arrow and hit Ally's arm.

Ally teleported behind Odd and swung her sword. But Odd quickly ducked and sweep kicked her legs, making her fall. Odd tried to pin her but she disappears and reappears behind Odd and kicked him in the back, sending him to the ground. Odd rolled over as a sword stabbed into the ground. Odd quickly got up and got ready to fire an arrow.

"You've gotten better since last time," Ally said.

"Thanks to you," Odd said it so softly that only Ally heard it and she blushed.

Then the others came and got in a fighting position. Ally raised her sword, ready to strike. Then the land started to shake.

"What's going on?" Ulrich said, then a deep, demonic voice sounded out everywhere in Lyoko.

"Xana, you are no longer useful to me," it said, "If you can't destroy those pathetic warriors, I will have to do it myself."

Black lightning came out and struck Ally, who screamed in pain.

"Ally!" Odd shouted as he ran over to her, shocking everybody.

Ally started to fall towards the ground, but Odd caught her in time.

"Ally, are you okay?" Odd asked, "Please say something!"

"Odd," She said weakly, "It...was...a trap."

The ground started shaking again.

"What's going on?" Odd asked.

"Xanadu," Ally said weakly, "He's gaining his power. And I'm losing my life."

"No, Ally," Odd said, "Please hang on! You can't die! You can't!

"I'm sorry, Odd," Ally said, "But I'm not going to make it. Remember, Odd, I will always love you." She then faded away, no trace of her left.

"Ally," Odd whispered.

"Odd?" Ulrich said, "Are you-" He was cut off as the ground shook harder than before.

"What's happening?" Ulrich asked.

"Guys," Jeremy said, "There's something on the map, and it's really strong."

"What?" Ulrich shouted.

"It's in the digital sea," Jeremy said, "It's coming out now!"

As soon as he said that, a giant clawed hand came out of the digital sea and grabbed the edge of the sector. Soon, a giant, black, mutant dragon came out of the sea and landed on the sector.

"Odd," Ulrich said, "What is that?"

"That...is Xanadu," Odd said.

Xanadu let out a mighty roar, "The universe is mine!"

The end has begun.

A/N: That's it. Xanadu rises and Ally dies. What will happen next? Find out next time on Falling For Your Enemy. Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The fury unleashed.

Here's the new chapter of Falling For Your Enemy. Last time, Xanadu was unleashed at the cost of Ally's life. Let's see what happens now.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Code Lyoko and if you ask me one more time...

Xanadu let out a mighty roar.

"That's...Xanadu?" Yumi asked in shock.

"Yes," Odd said, "The monster that can destroy the entire universe."

"What?!" Ulrich asked in shock.

Xanadu looked down at the Lyoko Warriors, "So you are the puny humans that were interfering with my plans," He said, "No matter, you will be dealt with quickly. Meanwhile, your world will be destroyed." The giant monster had a black aura around him as he roared.

"What is he doing?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know," Yumi said.

"Guys, Guys!" Jeremy shouted in what sounded like panic

"What's wrong, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"It's a disaster!" Jeremy said, "There are natural disaster happening everywhere in the world! Volcanoes erupting, earthquakes, hurricanes, and tornadoes! And France is going through a severe thunderstorm!"

Everyone gasped in shock. This monster had the power to destroy everything.

"And once I'm done with your world, I'll destroy the whole universe," Xanadu said.

"We won't let you do this!" Odd shouted.

Xanadu roared in laughter, "You think you puny humans can stop me?" Xanadu asked, "You are nothing more than puny bugs that needs to be squashed."

The Lyoko Warriors dodged the giant clawed hand that slammed into the ground that they were just standing on.

"Aelita, hide!" Ulrich said and Aelita ran to hide, "Supersprint," He shouted as he ran at high speeds and jumped high into the air and stabbed his sword into Xanadu's leg. Xanadu roared as he swatted Ulrich down to the ground.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted as she threw her fans at Xanadu legs. She dodge Xanadu's tail as it slammed into the ground.

Odd fired his arrows at Xanadu and dodged has Xanadu's hand slammed into the ground.

"Enough," Xanadu said as he blew black fire from his mouth and hit Ulrich and Yumi, devirtualizing them on the spot. Odd managed to dodge the flames and hid behind a boulder.

"Where are you, puny cat human?" Xanadu asked, "You can't hide from me forever. And the more you waste time hiding, the more your world is destroyed." The monster roared in laughter while Odd tried to think of something he could do.

Ulrich and Yumi appeared in the lab and stood next to Jeremy.

"How's it going, Einstein?" Ulrich asked.

"Not good," Jeremy said, "Xanadu hasn't taken any damage and the natural disasters out there are getting worse," He put his head in his hands, "Just face it, it's over."

"It's not over, yet," Ulrich said, "Odd and Aelita are still in there."

"There's nothing they can do to stop that monster," Jeremy said.

"If there is still one of us left on Lyoko, we have a chance," Ulrich said.

"Ulrich's right," Yumi put her hand on Jeremy's shoulder, "We can't give up hope."

Xanadu was still looking for Odd and Aelita, who were still hiding behind a boulder.

"What are we going to do, Odd?" Aelita asked.

Odd didn't hear her. He was too busy in his own thoughts.

'He's too strong,' Odd thought, 'None of our attacks have any effect on him. I wish Ally was here. But she's not. She's gone.' He looks at Xanadu, 'And it's all because of him,' He felt something rise inside him, 'He took Ally away from me,' The feeling got stronger, 'It's because of him that Ally is gone,' His body was surrounded by a black aura and Aelita noticed.

"Odd?" Aelita asked, but he didn't notice nor did he notice the black aura.

'It's his fault,' Odd thought, 'And I'll make him pay.' The black aura flared from Odd's body and Xanadu noticed.

"Found you, puny human," Xanadu said.

"Odd?" Aelita asked again, worried about her friend.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Odd screamed as his outfit and hair turn black, and black wings grew from his back. He looks like a dark angel.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy noticed the change.

"What's going on?" Jeremy said, "Odd's life points had just increased to 1000!"

"How?" Ulrich said.

"Ally," Jeremy said, shocking Ulrich and Yumi.

Odd flapped his wings and ascended into the air.

'What is this human?' Xanadu thought, 'He feels stronger than he was before.'

'Odd, what's happening to you?' Aelita asked.

Odd opened his eyes, and they were dark red, "Jeremy," He said, his voice deeper, "Rematerialize Aelita now. I don't want her to get caught in the crossfire."

"But what about you?" Jeremy said.

"I'm fighting Xanadu alone," Odd said, shocking everyone.

"Odd, you can't," Jeremy said but Odd cut him off.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO!" Odd screamed, black aura flaring, "He took Ally away from me! And I'm going to make him pay! But I can't do that with Aelita here, so rematerialize her NOW!"

Jeremy reluctantly nodded and typed on the computer and soon, Aelita was brought back to earth.

Odd turned to Xanadu, "It's just you and me, now," He said.

Xanadu laughed, "This is going to be interesting," He said and black lightning flashed.

The battle has begun.

A/N: That's it. The battle begins next chapter. Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Odd vs Xanadu

A/N: Here's the new chapter of Falling For Your Enemy. The battle between Odd and Xanadu starts now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Who said I own Code Lyoko? No, I didn't. I don't own this.

Odd flapped his wings and ascended into the air.

'What is this human?' Xanadu thought, 'He feels stronger than he was before.'

'Odd, what's happening to you?' Aelita asked.

Odd opened his eyes, and they were dark red, "Jeremy," He said, his voice deeper, "Rematerialize Aelita now. I don't want her to get caught in the crossfire."

"But what about you?" Jeremy said.

"I'm fighting Xanadu alone," Odd said, shocking everyone.

"Odd, you can't," Jeremy said but Odd cut him off.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO!" Odd screamed, black aura flaring, "He took Ally away from me! And I'm going to make him pay! But I can't do that with Aelita here, so rematerialize her NOW!"

Jeremy reluctantly nodded and typed on the computer and soon, Aelita was brought back to earth.

Odd turned to Xanadu, "It's just you and me, now," He said.

Xanadu laughed, "This is going to be interesting," He said and black lightning flashed.

In the lab, Aelita walked out of the elevator and stood next to the others.

"Jeremy, we can't leave him alone to fight that monster," She said.

"We don't have a choice, Aelita," Jeremy said, "All we can do now is hope that Odd can win against that monster.

"But," Aelita said.

"Aelita, if anyone can beat Xanadu now, Odd can," Ulrich said, "All we need to do is have faith."

Aelita nodded, but was still worried. The sound of thunder could be heard from outside.

In Lyoko, Odd was facing off against Xanadu, who stood still waiting for the dark angel to make a move.

'I can feel the essence of my daughter within him,' He thought, 'How is this possible?'

'So this is Ally's power,' Odd thought, 'I have to admit, I do feel stronger.'

'I'm glad you like it,' A voice said in Odd's head, surprising him.

'That voice,' Odd thought, 'Ally?'

'Yep,' Ally said.

'How?' Odd thought, 'I thought Xanadu destroyed you.'

'He did,' Ally said, 'But when I gave you my power, I put some of my conscience inside you, so basically, I'm inside your head.'

Odd smiled, 'Glad to know that you'll be fighting with me, Ally.'

'And I'm glad I'm fighting with you, Odd,' Ally said.

Odd smiled, then looks at Xanadu, "Well? Aren't you going to attack?"

"You think you can bait me that easily, human?" Xanadu asked.

"Fine," Odd said and flew towards Xanadu, "Then I'll come to you!"

"Puny human," Xanadu said and slashed at Odd, who dodged. Xanadu slashed at Odd again, but Odd dodged once again.

"My turn," Odd said and punched Xanadu in the face, sending the monster crashing into the ground.

'Nice,' Ally said.

"Whoa," Ulrich said, "He just knocked down Xanadu with one hit."

"Amazing," Aelita said.

Xanadu roared angrily as he got up, "You puny human!" He grabbed Odd with his giant claws, "I'll crush you!"

"Not," Odd said and fired black flames from his mouth and into Xanadu's face. Xanadu roared in pain as he released Odd.

"You'll pay for that, human!" Xanadu shouted as he smacked Odd with his tail, sending him flying into a boulder.

"Odd!" Everyone shouted in the lab.

Odd got up and ascended towards the sky, "That hurt."

'You okay, Odd?' Ally asked.

"Yeah," Odd said, "Should've saw that coming, though."

"You will die, puny human!" Xanadu shouted as he fired black flames from his mouth.

"Not today," Odd said as he fired black flames from his hands and their attacks collided and pushed against each other.

'Damn, he's strong,' Odd thought as he struggled to push against Xanadu's attack.

'Don't give up, Odd,' Ally said.

'As if I'm going to give up!' Odd roared as his attack began to overpower Xanadu's.

'Impossible!' Xanadu thought and roared in pain as Odd's attack connected and sent him crashing into the ground.

Odd panted, 'Is it over?' Then a rumbling sound could be heard in Lyoko.

'No, it's not over,' Ally said as Xanadu rose from the ground with a black aura surrounding him.

"YOU PUNY HUMAN!" Xanadu roared in rage, "YOU THINK YOU ARE A MATCH FOR ME?! FOOL! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR WORLD!" Xanadu roared as Lyoko started to shake and black lightning started to flash.

"What's happening?" Odd asked.

'He's using his full power,' Ally said.

"Say what?!" Odd asked, shocked, "I thought I was already fighting him at his full power!"

'Please, that wasn't even a fraction of his full power,' Ally said, 'But now you made him mad enough to use it.'

"Great," Odd said, "Things just got harder."

"HUMAN!" Xanadu roared as wings sprouted from his back, "TODAY IT'S THE DAY YOU DIE!" Xanadu let out a roar that shook Lyoko.

The final battle has just begun.

A/N: I'm going to be evil here and leave you at a cliffhanger. The final battle begins next chapter. Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The End of Xanadu.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this story. I was busy with a lot of stuff. And people who wanted me to update Adventure of a Lifetime, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until I finish this story, which won't be long since this is the last chapter. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, because this is where it all ends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

At Kadic Academy, everybody was in the cafeteria screaming in fear of the severe thunderstorm.

"Everybody, calm dowm, right now!" Jim shouted.

"Jim, is everybody here safe?" Principal Delmas asked.

"Everybody except Stern, Della Robbia, Stones, and Belpois, sir," Jim said, "They're missing."

"Oh dear," Delmas said, "I hope they're not out there in that storm."

"Don't worry, sir," Jim put his hand on Delmas's shoulder, "Wherever they are, I'm sure they're safe."

"I hope you're right, Jim," Delmas said.

Lightning flashed and a roaring thunder could be heard.

In Lyoko, black lightning flashed as Odd was facing off against Xanadu as they hovered over the digital sea.

"Today is the day you die, human!" Xanadu roared.

"We'll see about that," Odd said.

'Be careful, Odd,' Ally said.

'I will,' Odd said. He flew towards Xanadu, who flew back. Xanadu fired black energy slashes at Odd, who dodged but got hit by one.

"Odd just lost 100 life points by that hit." Jeremy said.

"Oh no," Ulrich said.

Odd flew backwards and stopped, "He's stronger than I thought."

'Are you okay, Odd?' Ally asked.

'Yeah, just took me by surprise,' Odd said, 'I'll be careful next time I promise.'

"Is that the best you can do human?" Xanadu asked.

"No, I got more," Odd said as he fired black flames at Xanadu, who was surrounded by a black cube shaped force field. The flames hit the force field and cancelled out.

"My turn, human." Xanadu said as he waved his tail and three black energy spiked balls flew towards Odd.

'Uh oh,' Odd thought as he got hit by the spikes.

"Odd!" Ulrich shouted.

Odd flew backwards and stopped, "Damn it. This is harder than I thought."

'Don't give up, Odd,' Ally said.

'I'm not giving up yet, Ally,' Odd said, 'But he is strong. Who knows what he could do?'

Xanadu roared as he fired black energy beams from his hands. Odd dodged and fired black fireballs at Xanadu, who swatted them away like mere flies with his tail. Xanadu created black energy cubes and sent them towards Odd. They circled around him and stopped.

'What the?' Odd thought, but was cut off when the cubes fired black energy beams and hit Odd, who screamed in pain.

"Odd! No!" Everyone in the lab shouted as Odd started to fall towards the digital sea.

"Odd, wake up!" Ally cried.

Odd opened his eyes and stopped just before he hit the sea, "That was close."

Xanadu laughed, "Look at you! You're nothing more than a weak pathetic human! You think you are a match for me? Fool! I am Xanadu, the destroyer of worlds! You can't win against me!"

Odd flew up towards Xanadu, "That doesn't mean I can't try."

"Fool!" Xanadu snarled, "Try all you want, in the end you'll still die!" Xanadu started to create a huge fireball, big enough to destroy a planet.

"Uh oh," Odd said.

"Say goodbye, human!" Xanadu roared as he launched the fireball straight towards Odd.

"Odd!" Everybody shouted.

'Odd, get out of there!' Ally cried.

'No.' Odd said. A black aura flared around him as he flew towards the fireball.

"What is he doing?!" Ulrich shouted.

"He's going to get hit!" Yumi shouted.

Odd flew towards the fireball and with a roar, he stopped it with his bare hands.

"What!" Xanadu roared as everybody gasped.

Odd struggled to keep his hold on the fireball, but he is slowly being pushed back.

"Why won't you give up, human!" Xanadu roared, "Your world is going to destroyed, you are going to die, so why won't you just give up!"

"Because if I do that, then what you said is going to happen." Odd said, "And there's no way in hell will I let it!" With another roar, Odd was slowly pushing the fireball back.

"What!" Xanadu roared.

"Say goodbye, Xanadu!" Odd said and with a final roar, he kicked the fireball back towards Xanadu.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Xanadu roared as the fireball hits him, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL RETURN! AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" With a final roar, he was gone.

"He won!" Ulrich shouted as he hugged Yumi.

"He did it!" Aelita shouted as she did the same to Jeremy.

"I knew he would," Jeremy said. (A/N: Yeah, right. T_T)

"I did it," Odd said, "I won. It's over." He closed his eyes and started to fall towards the digital sea.

"Odd!" Ulrich shouted, getting everybody's attention.

'Odd, what are you doing?!' Ally cried.

Odd just smiled weakly and said, "I'll see you soon, Ally." And with that he fell into the digital sea.

"NO!" Everybody shouted, but was too late. Odd is gone.

"He's...gone," Ulrich said in shock.

"Oh no," Aelita cried and Yumi hugged her.

Jeremy sighed sadly and launched a return to the past.

The gang found themselves at the same place they saw Ally.

"This is where it all started." Ulrich said sadly.

"Where we saw Ally," Yumi said.

"I can't believe that he's gone," Aelita said

"We all can't, Aelita," Jeremy said.

"This is all my fault," Ulrich said, "If I hadn't suggested that Odd show Ally around, this never would've happened."

"It's not your fault, Ulrich," Yumi said, "If only we accepted that Ally was Xana, this never would've happened."

"Stop blaming yourselves," Aelita said, "Odd is gone and nobody is responsible."

"Aelita's right," Jeremy said, "We need to stop blaming ourselves and just be happy that the world is saved."

"You're right," Ulrich said.

Two very familiar people passed by. One was a girl with jet black hair with a dark purple streak in it, wearing a black shirt that came off the shoulders, black pants, and black shoes. She had dark purple eyes.

The other was a boy with blond spiky hair with dark purple streaks in it, wearing a black long sleeved shirt with dark purple flames on the sleeves, black pants with dark purple flames on them, and dark purple shoes. His eyes are the same color as the girl's.

"Odd? Ally?" Ulrich asked.

They turned to face him, "Who? Us?" The boy said, "Sorry, but you got the wrong people. I'm Galaxy. And this is Anna." He pointed to the girl named Anna.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," Ulrich said.

"It's all right. No harm done." Galaxy said, "We have to go find the principal's office since we're new here. So, see ya." He and Anna walked away.

"What's wrong, Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"I thought they were Odd and Ally," Ulrich said sadly.

"It's all right," Jeremy said, "Come on, let's go to class." They walked away, unknowing that they were being watched.

"So do you think they'll find out about us, Anna?" Galaxy asked.

Anna nodded, "They will. But for now we must keep our true identity secret."

Galaxy nodded and with that, they walked away.

A/N: That's it, this story is over, but a new mystery begins. Who are Galaxy and Anna? And what do they mean by their true identity? The answers will be revealed in a sequel, which I won't be starting until later. Until then, review!


End file.
